Knife of Dreams/Chapter 6
Summary Matrim Cauthon is not surprised when Valan Luca refuses to leave Jurador, a prosperous town in Altara, after only one day. There is money to be made here. The dice have started tumbling in Mat's head again and he is eager to get to Lugard but not even the promise of more gold can sway Luca. Mat decides to go into Jurador since the show is not going anywhere. He's relieved to see no shadows of the dead on the road like he did yesterday. That must be a sign of Tarmon Gai'don approaching. This thought brings back the swirling colors and a view of Rand al'Thor and Min Farshaw that he could have done without. Once inside the city walls Mat gets himself breakfast. Passing by a shop that sells swords, daggers and quarterstaffs, he spots a slim black yew stave that would make a fine Two Rivers longbow. Mat buys it without even bargaining. Mat now moves on to what he came to the town for in the first place. He visits several stables looking for a suitable horse, even with the Seanchan around there must be a few on sale in the town. After visiting a whole series of stables Mat finds the horse he is looking for. Unfortunately, it's a very good breed from Arad Doman called a razor. Mat has only heard of them, never seen one. The owner, a man named Toke Fearnim, knows he has a good horse there and names a very high price. After the customary bargaining Mat buys the horse, even if it is more money than he intended to spend. After getting back to the show he sees Aludra, obviously having some sort of supply for her fireworks delivered. Mat still hasn't solved the bellfounder riddle. After taking care of the horse and putting away the stave, Mat decides to call on Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag. She is in the inevitable company of Selucia of course, and that of Noal Charin and Olver. Tuon still calls him "Toy" and Mat decides to give her a nickname as well -- "Precious". Tuon seems to think this is some sort of game but Mat doesn't seem to understand the rules. Noal is telling Olver stories, and this time Jain Farstrider, one of Olver's great heroes comes up. Mat wants to know if Noal is related to Jain and Noal tells him that he is a cousin. Tuon, who is unfamiliar with the stories surrounding Jain Farstider, wants to know who this man is. In Seanchan very few people earn a second name apparently. Olver tells her he was a hero, though Noal thinks he was a fool. Noal does seem to know quite a few personal details of Jain. Before Noal can elaborate on the matter the door swings open and Juilin Sandar reports that a group of Seanchan soldiers are setting up camp nearby. Characters *Matrim Cauthon *Valan Luca *Rand al'Thor *Min Farshaw *Toke Fearnim *Aludra *Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag *Selucia *Noal Charin *Olver *Juilin Sandar *Latelle Luca *Petra Anhill *Adela *Hurd Referenced *Jain Farstrider *Renna Emain *Clarine Anhill *Pips *Abell Cauthon; as "da" *Egeanin Tamarath *Bayle Domon *Setalle Anan *Vanin *Harnan *Lopin *Nerim *Thera *Cowin Gemallan Groups *Seanchan Places *Jurador in Altara Referenced *Lugard *Borderlands *Tear *Two Rivers *Arad Doman *Ebou Dar *Aiel Waste *Malkier